


Girl Power (Is Loving Yourself)

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jane Foster is adorable, Natasha is awesome, Plotless, talks of feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Jane smiled. "You are a feminist too, huh?""I have a hot photo gallery of a certain redhead crowded into one full frame, hung up in my bedroom... Girl power."





	Girl Power (Is Loving Yourself)

Natasha Romanov was a goddamn spy and assassin, and a part-time hero. 

She was notan activist. 

She had too much of a fucked-up, and professional, job to have free-time to become one.

She had seen so much real shit to go along with Jane's fantasies of feminism and whatever else people march for. In her past long decades, there was always a dispute out in the streets. People never changed, no matter what time it was. 

 

But Natasha loved the sexism. It made her job easier.

 

_The Black Widow. Nothing more than just a pretty face._

 

She loved it when men underestimated her. She used weakness as a tool to fool them. It made retrieving information easier.

Natasha Romanov never seized to impress herself. 

The Red Room was full of shit but they did make a badass after all. Just too bad that this badass was intent on setting fires to any Academy training young children to become weapons.

 

 

"Nat, help me with the next poster, please? It's going to be a message for the LGBT...Q... yeah. I'm making each about different topics," Jane spoke when she saw her passing  by the living room. She was drawing the last couple of letters with her marker on the huge pink poster.

Natasha stopped and cocked her head to one side as she read: 

_FEMINISM IS MY SECOND FAVOURITE F-WORD_

 

She gave her friend an apologetic smile. "I can't. I'm busy..."

Jane stopped what she was doing and looked at her with a disappointed face. "Oh come on. Thor isn't here to help, I only have you!"

"Where's Darcy then?"

"Fooling around with Tony and Loki." Jane huffed.

Natasha imagined that combination with a grimace. The three most annoying people to her in the universe teamed up together is indeed a nightmare. "Well then... ask Bruce." She shrugged.

Thor wasn't the only feminist male in the house. Bruce was a sensitive guy. Jane should've thought of him first.

She stared at Natasha with displeasure. "Come on, you're literally a feminist icon. You're my fucking idol, besides Wanda anyway."

"Well where is she?" Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"With the latest red Microsoft Lumia XL in her bedroom!" 

Natasha dropped her jaw. "You did not."

"Oh no..." Jane's face turned pale. "Don't tell her."

Natasha smirked. "You are bad, Miss Foster."

"Well you've said worse things!"

"And now you took my spotlight."

Jane snickered and looked at her friend fondly.

Natasha shared the same look before she sighed. "Do you, alright? Do what you think is right. I love what you're doing. I know Thor does too."

"Thank you." Jane smiled. "You are a feminist too, huh?"

She nodded and walked closer to her. "I am." Jane's smile turned into a grin, before Natasha continued, "I have a hot photo gallery of a certain redhead crowded into one full frame, hung up in my bedroom...  _Girl power._ " She winked and gracefully walked away clad in her sexy catsuit.

"Oh my God, Nat." Jane whined and rolled her eyes. "You're very hilarious by the way!" She sarcastically yelled at the Black Widow who went into the elevator & blew her a kiss.

Wouldn't be surprising if that bizarre picture frame actually existed. There was no doubt that woman knew she was gorgeous.

 


End file.
